I Know Its Over
by Heitzche
Summary: What Amelia realizes when she finds Johnny, that anything isnt going to be the same anymore. JohnnyMarr X Captain Amelia.


Out completely from my expectations, i suddenly felt a large and painfully hot wave coming towards my ship that hitted us with loud boom. The whole ship started to shake all over the space like a bull on a cage. While all that, i was finishing my long awaited end of my paperwork and all the papers swung around my stateroom as the explosion came through the windows, cracking them to hundreds of tiny pieces. It all happened so suddenly. In few moments of looking and inspecting the room from damage and after sighing in horror, i quickly ran from my stateroom to the bridge taking look at what was to be the one the most nighmarish sights off my life.

"Captain! The star!" I heard scream to me after he ran to to the bridge too and taking a closer look at the thing. Both of us stared in complete shock at the point in the Etherium.

It cant be….

"The Star… Its gone…. SUPERNOVA!" That was the final straw. This isnt really happening, isnt it? Am i dreaming? Apparently not. I took my final glance to the erupting star that was coming dangerously fast towards us after starting to give orders for actions.

"Oh blast it all!" I had nothing more to say. I went completely numb after realizing one thing...or rather a person that was onboard. My facial expression started to change from anger to complete, shock. This isnt going well…

"Oh shit!" I shouted as i started glancing everywhere around the ship as the star from hell was still violating dramatically the big navy ship. Where in hell could he be? This is the worst nightmare that ive ever seen…

As the stars behaviour started to gradually become even more aggressive, i went in a little panic mode as i started frantically to shout the persons name that i were looking for.

"Johnny! Johnny where in bloody hell are you!?" While giving the brigdge to and running around the ship in hope to find Johnny… Well, after a while i found him.

I gasped. I gasped from shock, horror and feeling of my breath and heart bouncing away at the same time. There he was in the ground. But where he was and how was the aspects that took literally my legs underneath me.

"JOHNNY!" I shouted in disbelief as i quickly ran to him and kneeled down to take a better look at his face. Johnny that was lying there, had been gotten stuck underneath a mast that had been cutten and fallen by rather well sized piece of star stuff. Johnnys expression was nothing more than a total embodiment of sorrow and suffering. He looked at through his gritted teeth struggling to even breath properly.

"Amelia…. ugh... Dont... save yourself…" He desperately gasped to me. I stared at him while holding my both hands around his face. My facial expression told him that i had a large urge to cry.

I finally got my words trough my mouth that i wanted.

"No! This cant be! Johnny, please stay with me! Im not going to leave you just suffocate there!"

I shouted in a rather frantical manner, while looking around for somebody to help me with the large mast. I feared… the mast was too big…. No, im going to save him.

When i spotted arrow, giving orders to the crew, i suddenly started to wave towards him, indicating him to come for help. Then i gave another worried glance towards Johnny. His pain was truly radiating to me.

"Hang on for a second, were gonna get you from there!" I said while i felt a tear coming from my left eye. I felt my whole body start to shake and i were brushing his dark, soft hair. Trying to comfort him. He looked at me in pain and disbelief for a while and said these devastating words:

"Amelia… you have…. a …. ship to command…" He said while catching breath. I gave him a disbeliefed look. He continued.

" The mast…. its too big…" Before he could say anything more i gave him another desperate look. I growled while looking where Arrow was and then returned my worried sight to him.

"It isnt! With Arrows help… I can save your life!" She almost screamed while she really was starting to cry. "Stay with me for a bit more! We could make this!"

He slowly gave me weak, but still a sort of… knowing smile. He then said after a burst of coughing:

"Look, its time for me… to... " He then again had a cough attack and then he started to catch for breath. That really started to decrease my believe in really… saving him… I realized the what he really was implying. Why ears went flat to my skull and i finally burst out sobbing.

I then got closer to his face. I then noticed that Arrow isnt still here. Where the hell was he?

"No… Johnny!... It cant happen… dont leave me!" I shouted to him in disbelief of the situation while noticing that the weak smile hadnt gone anywhere. It was almost like haunting… I stared deeply at him. I noticed that his facial expression started to melt away. The aliveness getting gradually away from his heart… completely.

"Amelia" He somehow managed to whisper. While that, my crying and realization grew.

He raised his arm onto my cheek,, wiping my tears away. I putted my hand onto his.

"Y-yes?" I whispered and stuttered. He took a deep breath, or atleast tried. He then said his last words.

"Im not going to make… it… But… you have… to know… that… tha…" His eyes started to twitch regard to his lack of oxygen. My crying went absolutely uncontrollable. I didnt care about my "Captains Facade" that i was hiding behind almost the whole voyage. In this situation, i was losing somebody.. Someone i really admired. **Loved.**

I saw a hint of panic creep onto his face. These were to be his final moments, while being in my arms. I tried somehow to sooth him.

He gave me a heart breaking look. He then said:

"This is it… I...I…" He gasped air before… his eyes slowly started to shut. His gasping for air started to faint away. I just stared at him with my jaw open, tears pouring down. That really was it. I had lost. I had lost him. His eyes were still open, so i softly shut them with my finger tips.

I scanned him slowly, and then, i slowly started lower my head towards his chest. Laying it there. While my crying reached its climax, i confessed my final thing to say to him. Even when he was completely gone.

"I… I love you too…" I just wanted to stay there. Despite the raging inferno around me and a ship to take care of. But…. in that moment i didnt have any ability to think anything else than this. I had lost. A person… who wasnt any other person. I had lost Johnny Marr.


End file.
